Rega's Tale
by Lexis19
Summary: The life of a monster is much more complex then we think. Rega is a young Nargacuga raised by hunters, but when she is taken away from her hunter master, she learns about the real world of monsters. Inspired by Black Beauty.
1. Chapter 1: The Mother

**Chapter 1: The Mother**

The Nargacuga cub hid in the bushes and shivered as she listened to the cries of her mother as she fought off the terrible two legged beasts. She swiped at one of the monsters, but there strange skin protected them. One of the terrible creatures threw down his gigantic arm and cut off the mother's tail. She fell forward and howled in pain.

"Now! Hit her where it hurts!" one of the monsters howled.

The other two strange animals slashed at her legs and forced her to stay down. The cub watched what those terrible things called a "hunt". The monster with the strange shooting hand shot the mother in the jaw and scarred her. The baby did everything in her power not to scream as she witnessed this. The monster with the giant one stub arm hit the mother straight in the chest and knocked her over. Everything was fine until a couple of hours ago.

* * *

Mother brought home a kelbi carcass and dropped it in front of her. The Nargacuga cub was happy to see her mother, the milk giver, home. The Nargacuga lied on her side and let her child milk while she ate the new meal.

"I have a special place to show you when you are done little one, so hurry up," the mother Nargacuga encouraged her child to milk.

The minute when the baby was done, the mother picked up the cub and carried her out of the cave. The mother began to fly over the forest and dove down in a small field with a giant oak tree in the middle of it. There was a small stream running through it and the fireflies were dancing merrily in the night sky. The Nargacuga mother landed and placed the cub down. The cub tried to pounce on a firefly but failed.

"It is beautiful, isn't it little one?" the mother asked her cub.

The cub simply meowed yes. The mother smiled and licked her cub. There was suddenly a murmur in the distance. The mother perked up her head and saw three humans with weapons coming.

"Hunters!" she growled. She grabbed her cub and dropped her in the bushes, "Stay here and no matter what happens do NOT come out into plain sight! You hear me?!"

"There it is!" the hammer wielding hunter cried.

The mother looked over her shoulder and turned to face the trio of hunters. She roared loud enough for each one of them to cover their ears.

"Let's get her!" the great sword wielder cried.

They all charged into the fight.

* * *

The monsters kept hurting the mother until she howled a loud ear shrieking howl. Her eyes glowed red in anger and she began to hack at them like a demon. She shot spines at each one of them. She managed to get one in the chest, but he pulled it out with ease. The bow wielder shot the mother in between the eyes. Mother fell to the floor and didn't move anymore. She didn't even scream.

"MOTHER!" the cub's first word.

The cub ran at one of the monsters and swiped at his ankle with her short claws. He looked down and saw the little cub trying to pierce through his thick armor.

"Ah, hey there little guy," the hunter bent down and picked up the little cub who was thrashing around in his arms.

"Be careful Luke; it may be dangerous," the bow wielding hunter mocked in a cutesy tone.

"You guys make me sick," the great sword wielder hissed.

"Why, what did we do?" Luke, the hammer wielder, asked him while petting the cub as it tried to bite off his hand.

"That little baby is the Nargacuga we killed's baby!" the great sword wielder exclaimed.

"Well that explains why it keeps trying to scratch Luke, but it's so cute!" the bow wielder took him from Luke and stroked the cub that kept trying to escape from his hand, "Can we keep him?"

"Parker have you gone mad?! It's a Nargacuga! It'll grow up to be a monster!" the great sword wielder cried.

"Bah, you're just worrying about when it begins shedding Dick," Luke baffled.

Dick sighed out of frustration, "Fine! Fine go ahead! Take it! See if I care! But don't come crying to me when it tears off one of your arms!"

Luke and Parker high fived each other and continued to play with the angry kitten.

"You guys are such little girls," Dick complained.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Rega

**Chapter 2: Enter Rega**

Luke stuffed the kitten in his large hunting bag and closed it part way so she would still have air. The little cub stopped fighting after a couple of minutes knowing that she wasn't going to be able to escape. Dick, Luke, and Parker walked down the long mountainside until finally coming upon a large cottage. Parker pulled out the cottage key and walked inside.

"Dora we're home!" he cried.

The young blonde woman popped her head out from the kitchen, "Welcome home you three!" She walked out of the kitchen with blood staining her apron.

"You guys just came home in time for some gargwa stew!" Dora cheered as she rushed back into the kitchen to grab the pot.

The three men got excited and rushed over to the table. Luke dropped his bag next to the door forgetting about that little kitten inside. The Nargacuga let out a loud meow and shifted around in the bag. Dora looked over at the bag. Parker and Dick had a worried expression in their eyes and tuned their backs away from the terrible scene about to occur.

"What was that?" Dora asked Luke while staring at the bag.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Luke blurted while gently kicking the bag all the way behind him with his foot.

Dora raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Luke!"

"I swear there's nothing of interest in my bag, now why don't we eat?" Luke said trying to coax Dora away from the bag.

Dora reached her hand out, "If there is nothing of interest then let me see it."

Luke hesitated for a minute. Then a light bulb went off in his head. He took his wife's hand and tugged her in close.

"Oh Dora, you look so beautiful tonight my dear," Luke complimented.

Dora smiled. She hugged Luke and then used her weight to push him aside. He fell on the floor and flinched. Dora walked up to the bag and picked it up.

"Dora wait!"

Dora opened up the bag and found the Nargacuga kitten staring frightened at her. Dora gasped and dropped the bag causing the kitten to meow again. Dora backed up frightened. She was turning pale. She tripped over a not bolted well piece of wood flooring but Luke caught her just in time.

"Luke, please tell me you did not bring a vicious Nargacuga in this house!" Dora begged.

"I did not bring a vicious Nargacuga in this house," he cheerfully stated, trying to comfort his wife. Dick and Parker finally turned around and watched the scene.

"Luke, do you have any idea how much trouble we'll get into for keeping it here! Domesticating large monsters is illegal and you know it!" Dora yelled.

"I honestly don't see why," Luke commented.

"For your and the public's safety! They are wild beasts Luke and are only meant to kill!" Dora screamed.

"What public?! Last time I checked we lived in a cottage in the middle of the Misty Peaks!" Luke argued.

"And the hunters that pass through here?! What about them?! If they even caught a glimpse of it, they'd either kill it or they see you with it, and report you! And the penalty for bringing a threat to the community is death!"

"Dora, I know you're worried but it's an orphaned cub. And imagine having a monster help me with the hunts. You and I both know that I am getting old and that with that old age comes slow movement. Imagine having a young beast helping your old husband with the hunts," Luke said trying to convince his wife.

Dora sighed and stormed out the room, very upset.

"Smooth Luke," Parker commented while eating the last bite of his stew.

Luke sighed and stared at the little Nargacuga cuddled up in a ball. He walked over and picked it up. The little cub didn't fight him though. It was too tired. He let it rest in his arms and began to stroke it.

"So what are you going to name it?" Dick asked Luke.

Luke stared at the small animal for a little bit. It's fur was a midnight black fur showed that it was female while a male's fur would be more around a dark brown color.

"Rega," Luke responded, "If my child was born all those years ago and it were female, I would of name it Rega."

Rega then began to fur and cuddle up against the hunter's chest. She liked the new name.


	3. Chapter 3: Territory

**_Hello reader! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while; I've been having computer problems. Anyways I'm pleased to announce that I am willing to add characters to the story. If you want to be included in the story, please PM me. If you're a guest, I will be forced to do whatever I want with your character since I can't really contact you. Anyways enjoy the chapter and Happy late Halloween!_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Territory

-Five years later-

Rega slowly inched her way forward toward the unexpecting gargwa. Cloaked by the shadows of the tree, the Nargacuga couldn't be seen by the lumbering bird. Rega inched closer until stepping on a branch. The sound of the branch snapping alerted the gargwa flock of something in the distance. They perked up their heads and tried to see who was there. The gargwa Rega was stalking looked her way but couldn't see her until her eyes lit up red. She jumped out of the trees and let out a loud roar. All the gargwa flinched and began to panic. They lost their sense of direction and began to crash into objects in the way, including each other. They finally got it together and began to flee. Rega glanced over to her right and spotted a large gargwa. She pounced on it and dug her claws into the bird's chest. She bit down on its neck and used her weight to suffocate the bird. The gargwa flailed its legs around trying to kick Rega off of it. Rega sunk her teeth deeper until the bird stopped breathing. She picked up the dead bird in her mouth and dragged it towards the small cottage. The peaks were beautiful that afternoon. It had rained the night before and the water drops on the leaves still have not dried. The small canary birds were singing their daily morning song. The moist soil acted like a foot massage for Rega's rough, dry paws. It truly was a beautiful day. When Rega had arrived at Master's cottage, she jumped up into the large window carved out for her and landed inside the cottage. Master immediately saw the Nargacuga and smiled at her presence.

"Dora, Rega's home with lunch!" Master cried.

Master's wife came out of the kitchen and looked over at the giant panther-like monster, "Good afternoon Rega! I see you had a good hunt."

Rega walked over and dropped the gargwa carcass at Master's wife's feet. Master ran his hand through the feathers of the giant bird. He nodded for approval of Rega's hunt. Rega let out a happy yap and jumped on Master.

"Hey now, don't get too excited!" he exclaimed while scratching Rega's head.

"Luke, will you help me move this into the kitchen?" Master's wife asked.

"Ya."

Rega got off of Master after giving him a big, slobbery lick on his face. She moved over to her giant fluffy bed and rested her head. She tucked in her tail in her stomach and closed her eyes. She dreamed a happy dream. She dreamed she was in the middle of a field full of gargwa steaks and kelbi chops. She ate them happily and rolled around in the tall grass while it rained sweet spring water. It was a great dream until there was a knock on the door. She grumbled as she opened her eyes. There was drool running down her chin. Master and Master's wife both grew nervous as they stared at the door. Master walked over to the door and pressed his ear against the door.

* * *

"Who's there?" Luke demanded.

"Heya Luke," a voice from the other side cried.

Luke let a relived sigh as he opened the door. On the other side was the orange haired, emerald green eyed, handsome but beat up faced, and charming Dick.

"Dick it's great to see you!" Luke cried.

They greeted each other with a hug and pat each other on the back.

"Oh I got something for Rega," Dick said as he opened his bag and pulled out a stuffed rabbit, "It was killed in a cross fire of me and a Azure Rathalos. I brought it home to my fiancé who turned it into a stuffed chew toy for Rega."

"Well that was nice of her. How's Tina doing anyway?" Luke asked his friend.

"Very well, as a matter of fact-"

"She's right here!" a high pitched women's voice from behind Dick called out.

Dick turned around and the short brunette showed herself. She waved at Luke and grabbed Dick's hand. Rega let out a soft grumble and got up from her bed. Luke turned around and invited the monster over. Rega stared at him with drowsy eyes and wobbled over. Dick bent down and began to stroke the giant cat.

"How's my favorite monster doing?" he said while scratching her chin.

"Hello Rega, I made you something!" Tina squealed.

Rega stared at her and glanced at the chew toy in her hand. She curiously walked over and began to sniff it. She grabbed it with her teeth and carried it to her bed.

"Ah she likes it!" Tina happily cheered.

"Hey where's Parker? I thought he would be with you," Luke asked Dick.

"He was hunting an Ivory Lagiacrus when I came here," Dick explained.

"Ain't that the same excuse he used last week?" Dora commented when she walked in from the kitchen.

"Parker's been acting very strangely lately as if he is avoiding us," Luke said.

"He's been that way ever since we both moved out your place. Maybe himliving on his own made him forget about us," Dick joked.

"Possible," Luke replied with a smile.

Luke walked over to the Nargacuga and pet her as she cuddled up to his side. Dick and Tina walked in and sat down in two guest chairs. Dora closed the door and went back in the kitchen to cook the gargwa meat. Luke, Dick, and Tina chatted until Dora came interrupted their conversation with a stuffed gargwa. They feasted on the meal like if it they were kings and queens. Luke stared at the Nargacuga who seemed to be hyper from her meal. He smiled and wiped his mouth of water.

"Excuse me; I'm going to take Rega for her nightly walk," Luke said while getting up from his chair.

Rega jumped up and followed the retired hunter outside into the dimness of dusk. Luke lit up a lantern and walked with Rega through the woods. The stars sparkled like eyes, staring done at them. There was not a monster in sight, which pleased Luke greatly. The arrived at a sparkling waterfall which formed a small pond as it crashed down to the surface. He sat down at the water's edge and sighed. Rega sat close next to him and purred.

"We've known each other for five years correct? It's strange. I feel like I've known you forever," Luke commented, "I still can't believe that there was a time where every day we'd search for you for hours until we found you hiding in some vase or box. Now I see you have grown so much."

Rega nodded her head as if she could understand every word he was saying. Luke rested his head on the Nargacuga's side and sighed. The fireflies had begun to come out and play. Rega watched them and grumbled. Something about fireflies annoyed her. Luke watched her. He grew a bit nervous whenever she made that grumble. It was the grumble that said, "You remind me of something that I don't like." There was a growl in the thick trees. The fireflies flew towards the creature that made the noise and began to glow brighter. Luke stared in shock as he heard the monster howl at the moon. It was a Zinogre! He reached for his hammer until realizing he left it at the cottage... again.

"Shit..." he growled.

The large monster walked out of the shadows and glared at them with intense eyes. Rega got up on her paws and stood in front of Luke.

* * *

"Who are you?!" the Zinogre boomed.

"Who am I? Who are you?! This is my territory!" Rega spat.

The Zinogre let out a harsh laugh, "Your territory? Please, like a weak little house cat like you, can earn this territory."

"I had help!" Rega snapped, "Leave or this will get ugly!"

The Zinogre began to charge up his fur, "Ugly for you!"

He shot three bolts of electricity at Rega. She jumped up and flipped unto the Zinogre's back. She dug her claws deep through his fur and into his skin. The Zinogre tried to shake her off but she clamped down hard on his neck. The Zinogre then jumped up into the air, performed a flip, and landed on his back hard on Rega. Rega shook when she stood up, but didn't give up fighting. Her eyes began to glow red and she let out a terrifying roar. She slapped his head with the spikes of her tail out. She left a cut on his cheek and a small chip of his horn breaking off. She then shot one of the spines off her tail at the Zinogre's head. He blocked the incoming attack his horns but sacrificed them as well. His two horns came completely off. He let out a howl of anger and shook his head in pain. Rega then began to attack his chest with an endless barrage of claw swipes. The Zinogre gripped unto the ground with his claws and held his ground. He grabbed Rega with his teeth and threw her to the ground. Using his weight against her, he body slammed her and made an attempt to suffocate the helpless Nargacuga. Rega struggled to breathe as she felt her rib cage getting squished by the 350 pound beast. She stuck out her tail spikes and began swinging it around in a panic. She was able to hit the beast in his rump. He jumped off.

"Ow my ass!" he howled.

Rega was dazed and could barely see what was in front of her. She tried to find her feet but she couldn't feel them. She couldn't feel anything except her head. She could taste her own blood in her mouth and for the first time in her life, she was displeased with the taste of blood. She couldn't breathe. Her throat felt closed off and in pain with every breath she took. It was over. She lost.

* * *

Luke ran back to the cottage as fast as he could. He could hear the monster cries getting worse and worse the farther he got. He didn't stop running and he could feel his hip about to give out. He barged into the door of the cottage.

"Rega... Zinogre...Come...Now!"

And without a second more of explanation, Dick grabbed his great sword and ran out. Luke grabbed his hammer and ran out with him.

"We're coming too!" Dora cried.

Tina grabbed her dual blades while Dora grabbed the emergency medical kit. They ran out the door after the two men. When they arrived at the scene, they didn't waste a second. Luke and Dick charged at the Zinogre who was already pretty tired after its battle with Rega. Tina joined them as well while Dora ran over to the injured Nargacuga. She bent down on her knees and laid a hand on Rega's neck. Rega lifted her head a bit in order to look at her but struggled.

"It's okay Rega, dear. You're going to be alright," Dora said while resting Rega's head on her lap and digging through her pouch for herbs.

She fed Rega the herbs the second she found them and began to massage her head in order to get Rega to settle. She next pulled out a small pouch of life powder and began to rub it on Rega's wounds. The powder burned like salt and made Rega extremely uncomfortable. She tried to move her head in order to rub it off with her tongue but Dora kept her down. Dora glanced over towards the direction of the Zinogre fight. The three hunters were doing very well against the beast. It barely had the energy to even charge up its fur with electricity. Dora stroked Rega who was still trying to rub off the life powder.

"Rega stand," Dora ordered.

Rega examined her words as if they were being displayed right in front of Dora's lips. She made an attempt to stand. She turned over from her side to her belly slowly and placed all four paws on the ground. She struggled to push herself up but she did eventually. Rega leaned against Dora and limped along with her towards the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4: The Graveyard with no Graves

**Herrow my lovely readers, how are you? I am in such a good mood since my teachers decided to give me no homework so I decided to reward myself by rewarding you with another chapter! Aren't I just the greatest? Anyways let's get on with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Graveyard with no Graves**

"Where am I?" Rega grumbled as she awoke.

Master was sleeping on the couch with a bloody cut on his cheek. He seemed to be having a good dream so Rega let him sleep. She felt an itch on the wound on her back so she stretched her neck and turned her head over to slightly nibble on it. The powdery stuff Master's wife put on her really was working because the wound had already scabbed over. Rega cuddled with the stuffed bunny Master's friend and Master's feminine friend gave her. For some odd reason, she felt safe with it next to her. When dawn came, Rega left for her daily hunt.

Luke awoke from the sofa seeing that his Nargacuga was no longer there. He smiled a bit to see that she was healed enough to hunt. He got up and went outside. He woke up just in time to see the sunrise. He loved mornings. He loved to wake up just in time to see the sky change color as the sun rises and to enjoy the scenery of the Misty Peaks. Dora came out to join him.

"Good morning dear," she greeted.

"Morning."

"Rega isn't sleeping anymore. She must feel a lot better," Dora commented.

"Rega's a strong cat. I'm sure she's all better by now," Luke remarked.

Rega strolled around the woods looking for something to hunt, but with no luck. She decided to take a small break at the pond where she had gotten attacked. She took a couple of sips until looking at her reflection in the waterfall. She stared at herself and then ducked her head to take another gulp of water. Right as she ducked her head, she heard something zip past her ear. She perked her head up and turned around. A man dressed in crimson Qurupeco feathers.

"Hi are you a friend of Master?" she asked while getting up and approaching the man.  
The man jumped back and began to tamper with his weapon. Rega took notice of his actions and stared at him curiously. The man pointed his bow gun at her and began to fire again. The rounds hit her straight in the chest and caused her to flinch. Rega began to freak out as she suddenly began to grow tired with every movement she did.

"What was... that... for?" she cried out, trying not to close her eyes.

The man then ran over to her and put something under her feet. She suddenly couldn't move at all. It felt like the Zinogre's zapping fur from the night before but worse! She was paralyzed! The man then threw something in between her eyes. Her eyes were extremely heavy and she couldn't stop sleep from enveloping her for much longer. She had to sleep.

Luke could feel the presence of the guild lieutenant before he could feel him. He was pale in the face when he saw him before his porch step, with his group of guild officers right behind him with handcuffs ready.

"Are you Lucas Juro?" he asked him with a very intimidating voice.

Luke gulped, "Y-Yes?"

The lieutenant glanced back at the officers and gave Luke an evil glare. He held out his hand and the officer on his right side gave him a scroll.

"Do you recognize this monster Luke?" he asked as he unrolled the scroll.

Luke went pale as he saw the picture. It was a picture of Rega.

"Ya it's a Nargacuga. Four year olds know that," Luke remarked trying to reach back and grab his hunter attitude.

"And do recognize this moment with a Nargacuga Mr. Juro?" he asked as he unrolled the scroll further to reveal a picture of him and Rega a couple weeks ago in their afternoon walks.

Luke went from pale to extremely pale in less than a second flat. He was busted.

"We've been getting countless reports of you housing a Nargacuga," the lieutenant continued, "And we have asked numerous hunters to check up on you to confirm the rumors and they have all confirmed our suspicions."

"No..."

"Yes and not only that, but we have also discovered other people who are involved in this case, Mr. Dickensen Juro, Mr. Parker Tever, Ms. Tina Juro, and Mrs. Dora Juro. Do you all realize the punishment of housing a large monster and brining the threat of these wild beasts to the public? Well do you?"

Luke didn't reply. How could this man expect him to?

"Public hanging," the lieutenant hissed.

Rega woke up in a damp, cold cell. She could smell the foul odor of rotting flesh and sick monsters. She stood up, but kept slipping on the damp, uncomfortable stones. She had a bad feeling about this place.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she cried out.

Suddenly, two yellow eyes appeared before her in the other cell.

"Finally, you're awake. I thought those humans dosed you too much of the tranquilizer and killed you!' the monster exclaimed.

"Who are you? And where are you from? I don't think I've ever seen your kind before?" Rega asked.

The monster examined her, "My name's Yuga. I'm a Sand Barioth from the Sandy Plains and that monster who's in the cell next to me is a Rathain named Gerna." He looked over at Gerna and whacked her with his tail, "Hey wake up!"

Gerna opened her eyes and stared at the Nargacuga, "So she is awake then. Welcome to your death, love."

"My death? Just where are we exactly?" Rega asked.

"You're in what the humans call the Arena," Yuga answered, "Or what we like to call it, The Graveyard with no Graves."

* * *

**Oh dear, it looks like Luke and Rega got themselves in really big, gigantic messes not don't they. Luke's going to be hung and Rega's going to be slain. Or are they... hmmmmm well I already know what's going to happen so no need for me to continue on with this after speech. I'm hungry. I think I'll leave and get some food while you guys wonder about this. Adioso!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ideas

**Chapter 5: Ideas**

Rega lied down miserably in her cell, hungry, cold, and tired. She was not fed properly, she was given dirty water to drink, and the stones were so cold and hard that she could not fall asleep. These humans were not like Master at all. They were true monsters.

"Hey Rega, how are you doing?" Yuga asked her.

Rega look up at him and sighed, "Tired, hungry, MISERABLE!"

"Trust me, you should enjoy life while it lasts," Gerna commented.

"I have a question," Rega said.

"What is it?" Yuga asked.

"What were your lives like before you were captured and sent here?"

Both monsters took a moment of silence to let the memories poor in.

"I was a mother," Gerna explained, "My husband was a Rathalos named Jubo and I had three eggs named Tor, Wek, and Ped. We were anticipating their hatch day ever since they were laid. That is until hunters came and stole them from us. I simply turn my back for one minute and they're gone. Jubo and I searched everywhere for the hunters who took them only for us to find them in a Wyvern Omelet for four."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible," Rega commented.

"It don't end there," Gerna responded, "A week later, Jubo went hunting but never came back. I went looking for him and found out he had left me for some Pink Rathain from out of town!"

"That's life, unfortunately," Yuga commented.

"Can you guys talk any louder?!" an intimidating, monstrous voice bellowed.

"Well excuse us, Rigoro!' Yuga snapped.

"Who's that?" Rega asked.

"The Brachyidos in the cell next to you," Gerna replied.

Rega looked over on her right side and stared at the large indigo monster glaring back at her. His intimidating face sent a shiver deep down her spine.

"What are you looking at?" he growled.

Rega flinched and glanced away.

"Well unto to tell you my story-"

Yuga was about to explain his life story until the doors to the monster prison opened. Three humans came in and walked over to Yuga's cage.

"Yuga!" Gerna cried.

The humans nodded and took his cage out. Yuga showed fear in his eyes and glanced at Rega and Gerna. They said their goodbyes without words.

"We love you Yuga!" Rega called out.

Yuga looked at her and smiled. All of the other monsters were growing anxious because they knew that the slaying hours have begun. Gerna was pacing back and forth in her cage while the other monsters were crying out their wills. Then the announcers started to cry out to the audience of the first monster being slain. Rega stared down at her feet and stuck her claws out. She was not going to die here. She was going to live and find her master. When they open her cage, she would fly away back to where her master would be waiting. Rega began to walk around in her cage to get her blood pumping. She jumped from wall to wall in order to rebuild her strength. She could hear the fight going on in the arena and it moved her to get blood pumping faster.

"What are you doing?" Rigoro grumbled while staring at Rega.

She didn't answer him though. She kept pumping her blood preparing herself for the upcoming fight. She continued at this until there was a huge applause in the audience. There was a loud death cry of a familiar monster and an even louder applause. Rega froze and sat down.

"He didn't make it..." Gerna grimaced.

Rega fell silent and bowed her head in misery.

"Don't feel too bad. It'll happen to all of us eventually," Rigoro commented.

The humans came in and stood in front of another monster cell. Rega watched them closely. They pulled a small metal stick out of the lock and began pushing it out. It was an emergency release lock. The humans pull a chain to open the cell so the monster can run out. Rega got an idea.

"I have an idea," she exclaimed.


End file.
